This invention relates generally to the field of machine assembly, and more particularly to assembling and securing two modules of a mailing machine.
Generally, a mailing machine transports envelopes and other mailpieces along a deck so that various functions may be performed on the mailpiece at different locations along the deck. For example, one location along a deck may weigh the mailpiece, another location may seal the mailpiece and still another location may apply indicia for postage to the mailpiece. Apparatus for performing the various functions at each location can be built into disparate modules that can be assembled to create a mailing machine with desired functions. A drive mechanism can include drive rollers and/or belts mounted along the deck. A radial portion of the drive rollers or belt can contact an envelope to propel the envelope along the deck. The drive rollers can extend, for example, through aligned cutouts in the deck. The drive mechanism moves the envelope along the deck to different locations on the deck where a function may be performed.
When assembled, the modules can form the transport deck and also include apparatus to perform various functions on a mail piece as the mail piece traverses the transport deck. For example, one module may be primarily concerned with receiving and feeding envelopes into additional modules making up the mailing machine. Another module may have a primary purpose of performing a sealing function by moistening an adhesive which is present on the inner surface of an envelope flap before the envelope is fed into a nip which serves to seal the envelope with the moistened adhesive. Still another module may weigh the envelope or print indicia on the envelope.
Assembly of two or more modules can be accomplished at a customer site and can involve joining of irregular shapes which are included in a transport deck as well as joining of drive mechanisms utilized to transport the envelope along the transport deck. Since integration of two modules may be accomplished by a customer, it is beneficial if the assembly can be done without tools while providing secure and reliable latching and unlatching which can include mechanical and electrical interfaces.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide apparatus and methods that overcame the drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, it would be desirable to provide apparatus and methods that facilitates the assembly of modules on a mailing machine.
Accordingly, a connection device is provided that facilitates assembly of the modules to form a mailing machine. A tongue having a rack can extend from a first module into a cavity formed in a second module. A spur gear is mounted to the second module and can engage the rack on the tongue received into the cavity. A mechanism can control movement of the first spur gear. The mechanism can include a drive gear meshed with the first spur gear and concentrically mounted on one end of a drive shaft with a worm gear mounted concentrically on an opposing end of the drive shaft. Rotation of the worm gear causes the spur gear and the drive gear to rotate and cause movement in the rack received into the cavity thereby separating or bringing together the modules as a result of the movement in the rack.
A worm can be mounted on a tubular extension protruding through the wall of a second module and engage the worm gear mounted concentrically on the opposing end of the drive shaft. A handle can also be connected to the tubular extension. In some embodiments, the handle can telescope from a housing of the second module to an operating position.
The connection device can also provide lost motion between the drive gear and the drive shaft. The lost motion can be sufficient to allow the rack to engage at least one gear tooth on the spur gear before rotation of the spur gear is restricted by the drive shaft. Lost motion can be provided, for example, by a cross pin secured to the drive shaft and engaging the drive gear at opposing surfaces formed into the drive gear to allow a predetermined angle of free rotation. A spring can also be included for maintaining the drive gear in a position allowing maximum lost motion before the gear motion is restricted.
Similarly, a method is provided for assembling modules on a mailing machine that includes setting a drive gear in a home position and manually aligning a tongue with a rack on a first module with a cavity having a drive gear on a second module. The rack can be operatively engaged with the drive gear. Turning a handle can rotate a worm mesh connected to the drive gear thereby causing the gear to rotate and move the rack. The setting of the drive gear can include a predetermined amount of lost motion associated with the drive gear.
Therefore it should now be apparent that the invention substantially achieves all the above aspects and advantages. Additional aspects and advantages of the invention will set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Various features and embodiments are further described in the following figures, descriptions and claims.